Energy storage systems have become increasingly used to deliver power to utility grids either as part of standalone energy storage systems or as part of a renewable energy source (e.g., wind generation or solar generation systems) with an integrated energy storage system. Energy storage systems are unique in that energy storage systems have the ability to both deliver and reserve energy for particular grid services. Energy storage systems, such as power conditioning systems, are used in a variety of applications, such as providing emergency back-up power or providing consistent power from variable energy sources, such as wind, solar, or other variable energy sources. In many applications, energy storage systems can include a plurality of energy storage devices, such as batteries, stored in an enclosure, such as a containerized, purpose-built enclosure, a stand-alone building, or an enclosed space within a stand-alone building.
Various planned or unplanned events can cause a power plant to lose power. An external AC grid to which the local AC grid is connected may have collapsed and no energy can be drawn. Power plants can black-start by using a battery energy storage system (BESS) to satisfy requests for power. However, there can be high in-rush current when plant transformer(s) are energized and power equipment can suffer following outages or short interruptions.